Glamour
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Buscaban un "para siempre", pero la vida tenía otros planes...
1. Chapter 1

**Glamour**

 **Tacones presurosos se desplazaban por el pasillo, las mujeres y hombres en sus cubiculos veían pasar al relámpago rubio. Hoy la jefa estaba que echaba humo.**

 **\- Octavia! Raven! A la oficina!- bramó a su paso hasta llegar a su oficina, dando a penas tiempo a las puertas automáticas para abrirse.**

 **Clarke Griffin, una chica que en su momento estudiase artes visuales y plásticas, se había convertido en la presidenta y co propietaria de la revista Glamour, con sede en los Ángeles; Raven y Octavia sus amigas de universidad se habían unido a aquel loco proyecto, uno que había encontrado sus orígenes en un encuentro inesperado con cierta morena de ojos verdes y sonrisa hechizante.**

 **Para cuando Octavia y Raven entraron tras su amiga, la encontraron caminando de lado a lado en su enorme oficina.**

 **\- Que ha hecho Lexa esta vez? - preguntaron al unísono.**

 **Si bien la ojiverde les caí de maravilla a las dos, la relación que tenía con Clarke había comenzado a desgastarse y esta no tenía la menor idea de que estaba sucediendo, lo cual era una pena, ya que formaban una pareja increíble.**

 **Clarke peinó su cabello corto, los nervios podían más con ella, lo cual era extraño de ver, más en una persona que enfrentaba a los tiburones de la industria como si se tratase de cachorros.**

 **\- Les he enviado el video del promocional a sus teléfonos...- al instante ambas morenas encontraron el pequeño video de dos minutos del nuevo promocional de la serie en que Lexa sería protagonista- ...habíamos acordado que no haría más ese tipo de escenas...- un gemido se escuchó de fondo. Clarke apretó los dientes ante el aberrante sonido. - no es la primera vez que hablamos de esto, ella hace una semana me hizo tremendo desplante por pedir a Rachel que fuese quien posase para mi...- Clarke continuó parloteando. Mientras que Raven y Octavia quedaban ruborizadas por tremenda escena de sexo.**

 **Fue Octavia quien recuperó sus cabales primero- Clarke, todos sabemos que Lexa es una gran actriz, es pura interpretación...-trató de conciliar.**

 **Raven continuó- ...eso fue...-carraspeo - interesante...-soltó. Clarke frunció el ceño.**

 **\- Y que dicen a esto?- les arrojó un par de periódicos y revistas, donde se mostraban fotografías de Lexa "abrazando" a su co protagonista y, compañera entre las sábanas en dichosa serie.**

 **\- Clarke, puede que las imágenes por una vez, no sean falsas, pero sea como sea, tienes que hablarlo con Lexa...- dijo Raven. Octavia miraba a la morena, ya no muy segura de que dejar a ambas solas en esto fuese una opción, aunque intervenir tampoco parecía una idea brillante.**

 **Clarke se coloco en su asiento, se froto el entrecejo.**

 **\- Y no es por defender a nadie aquí, pero tener a tu ex posando para ti, específicamente para una colección de desnudos artísticos, tampoco parece una desicion muy acertada que digamos...- dijo Octavia, que amaba a estas chicas pero que en este último par de años estaban actuando como un par de niñas, compitiendo al parecer por quien lograba enfadar más a quien.**

 **Clarke resopló murmurando - ...al menos yo no tengo escenas de sexo muy realistas con el número cinco en la lista de las mujeres más sexys ...**

 **Raven y Octavia pasaron el resto del día evitando que los empleados en la revista perdieran sus trabajos a causa de respirar cerca de Clarke.**

 **Lexa paseaba por el set, una sonrisa gigante plasmada en su rostro. El director le ofreció chocar los cinco.**

 **\- Eso ha sido perfecto! Realmente me estas ahorrando millones en no repetir las tomas. - Lexa entorno los ojos**

 **\- Mark,deja de decir cosas estúpidas y déjanos ir a descansar de una buena vez.-reprochó Lexa con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue el turno de Mark para entornar los ojos.**

 **\- Por mucho que te quiera, no puedo retirar a todo el staff y parte del elenco antes de terminar con las tomas aquí, sólo nos costaría más dinero y el doble de trabajo para todos. No hay sentido en lo que dices, cariño. - negaba con la cabeza al igual que lo hiciere un niño pequeño. Lexa puso mala cara mientras hacia su camino a unas sillas para esperar su próximo turno en escena. Mark rió - arriba ese ánimo Woods! - vitoreo.**

 **Lexa sólo hizo el ademan para que se apresurara. Mark se adelantó con sus otros compañeros de trabajo para coordinar la siguiente secuencia.**

 **Lexa exhaló, sus planes para llegar más temprano a casa y sorprender a Clarke se habían arruinado, todo porque "las jóvenes promesas de la tv" eran incapaces de aprender un diálogo con sólo un par de lineas-en mis inicios no éramos tan blandos...-dijo a nadie en particular. Sintió un par de brazos rodearle desde atrás. Suspiró cansada.- Sherry...realmente no estoy de humor ahora mismo.- Sherry, su co protagonista una actriz consagrada que era sólo un par de años más joven que ella, era por decirlo de una manera educada, demasiado pegajosa, y pronto se había adherido a ella como abeja a la miel. No era mala chica, pero todo siempre era fácil de mal interpretar y Lexa sabía que Clarke estaba rebasando su nivel alto de tolerancia ante estos "pequeños deslices". Lexa quitó los brazos invasores y se acomodó correctamente en su asiento. - en vez de estar aquí conmigo, deberías hacer algo por esas "futuras súper estrellas" - dijo con sorna, viendo como Mark explicaba por enésima vez lo que quería para la escena.**

 **Sherry se rió, tomando lugar junto a Lexa a la ves que se prendía de su brazo.**

 **Sherry no dejaría pasar estos momentos especiales junto a Lexa, porque la morena ha sido y sigue siendo el sueño húmedo de al menos el 60% de la población mundial, habría que estar ciego o loco para no dejarse atrapar por ella. Así que, no importaba en lo más mínimo si estaba casada o no. Sherry amaba los retos y si actuar como cría le daba vía libre para estar pegada a Lexa, se compraría un chupete si así fuese necesario. Lexa se alejó de su agarre una vez más.**

 **\- Lex, no dejes que esos chicos te amarguen, al final es culpa de Mark por haberlos elegido, fácilmente sabemos que seguramente otros con mejores dotes merecían la oportunidad ...pero en esta industria nada suele funcionar como debería. - concluyo.**

 **Lexa se puso en pie y miro a Sherry de reojo. Una chica atractiva, que podría haber sido su colega en el modelaje...lastimeramente para ella su falta de carisma seguro le habrá impedido a más de uno contratarle para ello. Al menos como actriz era buena, algo arrogante pero buena en sus interpretaciones.**

 **Lexa se cobijó en su enorme chamarra que le resguardaba de la fría noche que pasaban a la interperie, sólo esperaba que todos hicieren bien su parte por una vez en el día. Clarke le mataría cuando llegara a casa...**

 **Al final les tomo otras cinco horas para terminar con el trabajo programado para ese día, que fueron dos horas más de las que debían pasar bajo la frialdad de la noche. Le tomó otra hora estar de vuelta en casa, porque a algún genio se le ocurrió cerrar la avenida que le llevaba por la vía corta a el loft que poseía con Clarke. Para cuando entro en su lugar el olor a lasaña una de sus comidas favoritas le golpeo. Sonrió relamiendose los labios, su estómago se removió anhelante. Colgó pronto su gran abrigo, y cerro con llave, fue presurosa a el comedor encontrando una mesa para dos llena de flores y velas, pero sin rastro de Clarke.**

 **\- Clarke? -se movió por la casa en busca de la rubia. Fue de habitación en habitación, hasta llegar a su estudio, lo que encontró le helo la sangre -... C-Clarke...?- su voz temblaba, se negaba a creer lo que su mente comenzaba a pensar. Corrió a su habitación, fue directo al armario...vacío.-Clarke! -gritó hasta que su garganta le quemaba. Fue hacia la mesa en busca de cualquier señal, después de todo, era lo único que permanecía intacto, incluso con las velas encendidas y a punto de consumirse. Entonces notó un sobre que no había notado antes, frunció el ceño ante su tamaño. Observó su contenido. -...fírmalos si algún día tienes tiempo...-leyó el post it y bajo de el no había otra cosa que - demanda de divorcio...Clarke Griffin vs Lexa Woods... - gotas caían sobre las páginas impresas, fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, Clarke ya no quería esperar más por ella- feliz aniversario señora Woods...-limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se acercó a su chimenea, arrojó los papeles al fuego y tomó la botella de vino que se encontraba en la mesa hermosamente decorada, sirvió su vino y se dispuso a comer la cena que su esposa había destinado para ellas.**

 **Quizá, si algo como esto hubiese ocurrido hace diez años, en vez de cenar y beber en moderación ante su corazón roto, habría sin duda firmado sin rechistar, bebido hasta el olvido y buscado un par de mujeres para desquitar su dolor y no habría llamado siquiera a su trabajo para notificar enfermedad. Rió ante la realidad, estar con Clarke le había mostrado lo realmente bueno de la vida, le hizo ser una mejor persona. Sabía lo que quería, y quería a Clarke con ella hasta que fuese arrugada como una pasa y perdiere cada ápice de su atractivo. Hizo un brindis a la silla vacía frente a ella y bebió ávidamente su copa. El vino ahora amargo en su paladar.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hace diez años...

\- Hola, un gusto, soy Lexa Woods...y tu eres?

-... Clarke...Clarke Griffin...

Actualidad

\- Maldito...-gruñó Lexa a su despertador, el cual ahora yacía en el suelo, su garganta quemaba y la cabeza le dolía y sus ojos picaban. - malditos papeles del divorcio...-volvió a maldecir.

Si el día de ayer se había sentido miserable, ahora se sentía más allá de eso...no sabía como llamarle a ello, pero estaba muy segura de que, cerca del infierno si que estaba.

Como pudo se puso en pie y realizo su rutina matutina, por fortuna hoy no tenía llamado al set, pero tenía una misión que cumplir, y eso implicaba que debía estar más que presentable para llevarla a cabo.

A las 10:00 am ya se encontraba comprando el ramo de flores que tanto amaba Clarke, a las 10:30 am ya había adquirido el café y el pastelito preferido de la rubia, para las 11:00 am ya tenía la mesa reservada para su almuerzo, comida y cena...porque más vale estar preparada. A las 11:30 am su hermoso mustang se estacionaba en el reservado de la revista.

Tomando en mano, el café, el pastel y las flores Lexa subio al ascensor, en cada piso bajaba y subía personal del lugar, que por supuesto no dejaban pasar la oportunidad para saludarle. Lexa les saludo a todos de forma amable, pero sin dejar de ver el marcador en el ascensor, esperando pacientemente a que marcara el final de su ascenso, cuando lo hizo, su pulso se aceleró, y su garganta se secó, si su andar por el largo pasillo no era inestable, era un milagro que no se notara, porque sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina.

Lexa observó los privados que sabía pertenecían a Raven y Octavia, esperando encontrar a alguna de ellas, pero no había señales de ellas. Exhalando el poco aire que había en sus pulmones, se acercó a las puertas dobles de la oficina de su esposa y estas se abrieron automáticamente, mostrando a las dos morenas y su rubia.

Cuando Raven y Octavia vieron a Lexa entrar cargando con ella un montón de las cosas preferidas de Clarke, sabían que era el momento para huir. Y así lo hicieron.

\- Bueno Clarke, nos vemos después...-dijo Octavia.- hola Lexa-saludo a la ojiverde y salió. Justo detrás fue Raven - No se maten aquí por favor!- grito la latina, corriendo tras Octavia.

Lexa les miro con una sonrisa. - adiós chicas...- después miró a Clarke, que para su mala suerte, siquiera le miraba.

Con o sin miedo, se acercó a su mujer con una sonrisa, depósito las cosas en su escritorio y sin siquiera dudarlo, tomo asiento en frente de este.

\- Traje tus favoritos, anda, come antes de que se enfríe.- dijo solicita.

Entonces Clarke dejo de garabatear en las páginas en sus manos, y le miró con los ojos gélidos. Primero a Lexa y después a los objetos en su escritorio.

\- No era lo que estaba esperando que me trajeras, donde están los papeles del divorcio? - inquirió Clarke mostrando una actitud despreocupada, que obviamente no sentía.

\- Pues, no los vas a recibir...lo siento. - afirmó frunció el ceño.

\- Porque?- inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

\- Por que, los he tirado en la chimenea y se han calcinado...accidentalmente- respondió Lexa totalmente convencida. Clarke resopló.

\- No importa, llamare a mi abogado para que te lo haga llegar otra vez.- Clarke levantó el auricular, para realizar la llamada, pero Lexa le corto la misma. Clarke gruñó colgando el aparato.- Te importa? Tengo una llamada que hacer

\- No será necesaria, porque no necesitaras más los servicios de ese abogado.- dijo Lexa.

\- Ah,no!? Y quien lo dice?- inquirió con sorna.

\- Yo, tu esposa y no pienso cambiar de estado civil en un muy largo tiempo, de preferencia hasta el final de mis días, así que, no necesitas un abogado. - aseguró Lexa. - y tu tampoco deberías de pensarlo.- aseveró.

Clarke enarco una ceja, y miro detenidamente a la mujer frente a ella, y no podía evitar quedar atrapada en los ojos verde esmeralda que le miraban, y es que toda ella representaba a la mujer que siempre anhelo tener a su lado, pero entonces también recordó todo lo demás y su estómago se revolvió.

\- No me apetece más permanecer con una persona que antepone a los demás, sobre su esposa, se supone que una persona une su vida a otra con la finalidad de crecer juntos, compartir con ella su vida, pero, a ti no te interesa y de paso se lo demuestras al mundo entero, exhibiendote con tus amiguitas.

\- Yo no me exhibo Clarke, es mi trabajo, y se que en últimas fechas he llegado tarde, me he perdido de cosas tuyas, de buenos y malos momentos- Lexa se puso en pie. Ambas viendo se intensamente, una frente a la otra, sólo un mueble les separaba. - pero créeme que no ha sido con la intensión de hacerlo, eres lo más importante para mi...-en ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar, una, dos. Clarke permaneció en su lugar, esperando la reacción de Lexa a esa intromisión. -...permite que tome esta llamada, tanta insistencia debe ser urgente. - y dejo a Clarke a la espera...

Clarke observó a Lexa dirigirse a un rincón de la habitación, y un par de "Sherry" alcanzo a llegar a sus oídos. La sangre de Clarke hirvió. Lexa colgó a los pocos segundos, de decirle a Sherry por enecima vez que no estaba en condiciones de tomarle la llamada.

\- Era del trabajo...-comenzó diciendo mientras se acercaba a Clarke. Cuando estaba a unos pasos, de donde se encontraba hace no menos de un minuto, Clarke tomó el enorme vaso de café y en vez de beberlo, le quitó la tapa y arrojó su contenido a el rostro de Lexa.- Ayyy!- gritó Lexa al recibir el baño caliente, que a esta hora del día era casi tibio, seco su rostro con su ropa- quema! En que estabas pensando? - reprochó mientras limpiaba cuanto podía del líquido de su piel.

\- Confía en que Sherry continué interesada incluso si hueles un poco a café ...- dijo la rubia con mordacidad.

Lexa rechinó los dientes, más por el dolor que la frustración- Mírame a los ojos Clarke- dijo solicita. Esa manera de decir su nombre siempre había removido fuego en su interior, Clarke no podía más que verle a los ojos. - escúchame bien- había arrojado su blusa sucia en la silla donde antes había estado sentada y ahora se encontraba sólo en una ligera camiseta blanca.- no tengo ojos, boca, cabeza o corazón para nadie más que no seas tu, Clarke, como siquiera puedes llegar a pensar algo así? Te amo...-y la honestidad y amor brillaban en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, aguardando a la respuesta de la rubia.

Clarke sintió que el pecho se le encogía dolorosamente, porque el clamaba correr y aferrase a los brazos de Lexa, pero su cerebro luchaba por mantenerse firme...pero como hacerlo, cuando...

\- Clarke como ha ido lo de...- un hombre de traje y zapatos brillantes entro así sin más con el celular en mano y apenas levantando la vista.

Lexa le miro de pies a cabeza y después observó a su esposa. - Bueno, parece que yo no puedo trabajar en lo que me apasiona sin que despierte los malos entendidos entre nosotras...-hizo una pausa y continuó sonriendo con tristeza- ...pero parece que tu mantienes contacto con todos tus exes y la que esta mal aquí soy yo...- Se encaminó a tomar sus ropas húmedas y pegajosas, para posteriormente dirigirse a la salida.- Hasta pronto, litigante Finn Colins...

Finn no abrió la boca después de estar ahí parado. - Debo entender eso como que los ha firmado? - cuestionó esperanzado y con sonrisa brillante.

Clarke mantuvo la vista perdida en la espalda de Lexa, sin perder detalle de que aún en el estado poco presentable en que se marchaba, levantaba suspiros a su paso.

\- Hnnn...- murmuraba Finn viendo el estado del usualmente impoluto lugar-...pelea de amantes...?-soltó.

Clarke ignoró el primer comentario, pero este era simplemente fuera de lugar. Lo cual le recordó porque había terminado con él en primer lugar- Cierra la boca Finn, y limitate a hacer tu trabajo...- dijo la rubia ya molesta.

\- Donde te has metido esta vez? - no muchos hombres llevaban una cabeza calva con estilo, y menos aún que lucieran sorprendentes incluso con traje, salvo Lincoln.

\- En la oficina de mi esposa...- respondió Lexa cayendo dramáticamente en el sofá de la oficina de su amigo.- y antes de que lo preguntes, no, este color, no es un maquillaje fallido...es un tierno regalo de mi esposa.

Lincoln observó fijamente el color rojo en la piel de su amiga. - Pareces una langosta...-se burló.

\- ...lo se- respondió una sonriente Lexa- pero esto, amigo mío, quiere decir que aún me ama.- dijo triunfante.

Lincoln frunció el ceño- Y entonces si estas tan segura, para que me necesitas?

\- Bueno querido amigo, tu eres el que tendrás que lidiar con el tonto de Finn en los tribunales, mientras yo reconquisto a mi esposa...


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln miraba a Lexa así como que no quiere la cosa, porque una cosa es que su amiga fuese atractiva hasta usando un costal de papas por ropa, pero una muy distinta era que se presentará en su oficina a medio vestir, con la ropa sucia y pegajosa, despeinada y con el maquillaje estilo payaso mojado. Así que mientras la escucha decir su plan de reconquista, se fue en busca de un par de bebidas, rellenando dos vasos de cristal y dejando uno a su amiga y otro para el.

Levanto el vaso en su mano y a la vez señalo su cuarto de baño privado - Lex, sabes que te aprecio como a una hermana, pero por tu salud física y mental mía, ve a tomar un baño, habrá algún traje mío por allí que puedas usar.  
\- Me ofendes Lincoln. - dijo Lexa en tono dolido- pero tómate tu oferta porque ya no soporto estas ropas- dijo levantándose de su cómodo asiento.  
Lincoln sonrió - Ya sabes, podías haber ido a casa y venir más tarde... - Lexa le miró horrorizada - ... Que?  
\- Es una emergencia hombre, tenía que venir en seguida, la mujer que amo quiere dejarme, no te parece eso una emergencia!? - dijo totalmente angustiada.  
Lincoln bebió el trago en su mano, y se puso en pie llevando a Lexa hacia su destino inmediato metiéndole en el lujoso cuarto de baño. - Primero que nada, ve a limpiarte, en cuanto estés limpia hablaremos. - Lexa asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de baño.  
Lincoln suspiró mirando hacia las enormes ventanas de su oficina que le daban un bello paisaje de la ciudad.  
De todas las parejas que han acudido a el, nunca se le ocurrió que Lexa sería una de sus clientes.  
Minutos después limpia y con una mejor pinta, Lexa le contó todo lo que había sucedido y le mostró las fotografías que había tomado de la demanda de divorcio antes de que la quemace accidentalmente en la chimenea. Lincoln leyó detenidamente el contenido de la demanda, Lexa miraba a su amigo y a la vez a su alrededor, viendo todos los reconocimientos y títulos que se encontraban enmarcados y colgados en las paredes, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.  
\- Después de todo si que eres inteligente eh? - su tono ligeramente en mofa - Lincoln detuvo su lectura y enarco las cejas - lo dice la que ha hecho millones con solo su imagen. - respondió en burla sabiendo que ha Lexa le fastidiaba que le creyeran solo una cara bonita. Lexa bufo y ya no dijo nada.  
Después de un par de minutos Lincoln habló. - Mi opinión como abogado es que no hay nada aquí que pueda ser usado en tu contra, de hecho sobre los bienes todos te los están dejando a ti en un 100%, incluyendo las investigaciones, lo único que quieren es que respecto a la Revista nombres a un representante legal que cumpla con tus funciones, es un convenio verdaderamente beneficioso para ti, básicamente no quiere nada que tenga que ver contigo... podrías firmar sin problemas.  
Lexa se llevó una mano a los ojos y suspiró pesadamente tratando de contener las lágrimas, más su voz se quebró cuando habló - Justamente ese es mi problema Linc. Clarke ni siquiera quiere mantener lo que construimos juntas... - Lexa retiro la mano de sus ojos y la inmensa tristeza que Lincoln vio en ellos le rompió el corazón, no podía comprender cómo Clarke no era capaz de ver el inmenso amor que Lexa le tenía. Pero si estaba en su mano poder ayudar a su amiga, lo haría.  
\- Solo dime qué quieres que haga, y lo haré. - Dijo con total seguridad.  
Lexa asintió mientras limpiaba con su pulgar una lágrima que había logrado escapar de uno de sus ojos.  
Lincoln puso suma atención a las palabras de su amiga.

Después de que Clarke le dijese a Finn que enviara una vez más los papeles a Lexa y este se marchara, observó la pequeño desastre en que se había convertido su oficina, lo que le llevó a recordar su altercado con Lexa esa mañana, lo que le hizo enojar una vez más. Así que tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, ya volvería por la tarde cuando el servicio de limpieza hubiera deja impoluto el lugar.


End file.
